The prior art illustrates many devices for facilitating climbing but those devices generally include knives, spikes and the like which dig into the tree or pole causing damage thereto which in the case of a tree, stunts its growth or in the case of a pole, causes deterioration thereof if repeated climbing is to take place. Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,645 and 3,960,240. The devices illustrated by these patents both include the use of knives for engaging the vertical objects to be climbed but they are relevant in that upwardly extending strap means is employed. The upper climbing apparatus which is operated by the hands illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645 would be useful in connection with the lower of the pair of devices forming the apparatus of the present invention.